Last Farewell
by Soldier of Light
Summary: Saat Yesung pulang, dia menemukan sepucuk surat dari Ryeowook. Setelah membaca surat itu, Yesung sangat shock, nafasnya tertahan selama beberapa detik dan kemudian terasa sesak. Apakah isi surat dari Ryeowook itu? My first YeWook. RnR please?


Title : Last Farewell

Rating : K+

Desclaimer : Semua hanya milik tuhan, karena author hanya pinjam. dan Siwon oppa tetap suami author.

\Warning : OOC, gaje, judul nggak nyambung sama cerita, bikin mual, garing, dll.

* * *

><p><strong>Halohaaaa...<strong>

**saya datang lagi dengan fic yang tidak bermutu ini...**

**ini adalah sebuah drable singkat sesingkat-singkatnya...**

**yang jelas kalau tidak suka di mohon untuk tinggalkan halaman ini, sebelum terlambat..**

**yak...begitu saja..**

**Happy Reading..^^**

* * *

><p>Yesung membuka pintu apartemennya dan masuk perlahan. Dia memandang ke sekeliling dan mendapati apartemennya dalam keadaan rapi, bersih dan segalanya tertata apik seperti biasanya.<p>

Yesung meletakkan kunci mobilnya di meja makan. Itu kebiasaannya dari dulu. Sebuah mug berwarna putih bertuliskan 'Yesung' terletak di atas meja itu. Di dalamnya sudah terhidang coklat panas.

Seulas senyum tersungging di bibir Yesung. Dia mengangkat mug itu dan mencicipi cokelat panasnya. Dia kaget menemukan sebuah lipatan surat terhimpit oleh mug itu. Yesung meletakkan kembali mugnya dan mengambil kertas yang terlipat itu.

" Chagiya..!" panggilnya sambil melihat sekeliling.

Tidak ada sahutan, cemas menyusup ke hatinya. Yesung segera membuka lipatan surat itu dan mulai membaca baris demi baris

.

.

" Dear Yesung hyung."

" Maaf jika harus membuat mu membaca ini hyung. Dan maaf jika kamu kecewa ketika kamu pulang dan tidak menemukanku. Aku harus pergi hyung…"

Yesung shock, nafasnya tertahan selama beberapa detik dan kemudian terasa sesak. Dia memandang kea rah jendela. Pemandangan sore menjelang malam menyambutnya. Langit berwarna jingga tapi dalam hatinya Yesung merasa kelabu.

Yesung menarik nafas berusaha menahan dirinya sendiri dan kembali membaca lanjutan surat itu.

" Kamu adalah orang yang paling aku cintai seumur hidupku hyung, selamanya. Aku yakin kamu kuat menerima semua ini. You're my superman, right? But, i've to leave. But please, don't forget about me coz I will never forget about you.

Kenanglah semuanya tentang kita selagi aku tidak disampingmu hyung, karena aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama."

Pandangan Yesung mulai mengabur, pipinya terasa panas. Dia bahkan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya agar tidak terisak.

Dalam hatinya dia terus meneriakkan kata 'kenapa?'. Dia berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini diantara dia dan Ryeowook. Dia mereview kembali semua yang mereka alami beberapa hari terakhir.

Yesung yakin, dia merasa tidak ada yang aneh atau janggal. Mereka bahkan sudah hampir 2 bulan tidak bertengkar. Semua baik-baik saja. Yesung menghapus air matanya yang hampir menetes di sudut matanya.

Dia masih harus melanjutkan surat itu. Dia harus tahu apa alasan sebenarnya Ryeowook pergi meninggalkannya.

" Sungguh aku ingin selalu berada di sisimu hyung. Sedetikpun tidak ingin berpisah denganmu. Tapi sekali lagi, ini di luar kemampuanku. Aku tetap harus pergi. Aku harap kamu mengerti hyung."

Yesung tidak bisa menahan airmatanya lagi. Dia menangis. Hatinya terasa perih. Berkali-kali dia menatap langit-langit apartemennya untuk menahan airmatanya jatuh lebih deras.

Namun gagal, dia masih tetap menangis. Beberapa saat kemudian, saat dia merasa sudah mendingan, dia kembali menatap kertas yang sebagian sudah basah oleh air matanya sendiri.

" Yesung hyung, i love you. Saranghae yongwonhi."

Yesung lagi-lagi terisak. Dia yakin, ryeowook pasti punya alasan khusus meninggalkannya seperti ini. Yesung dan Ryeowook bukan satu atau dua hari bersama. Sudah banyak hal yang mereka hadapi untuk mempertahankan hubungan mereka.

Yesung menghapus air matanya dan membaca baris-baris terakhir surat itu.

.

.

" Jangan khawatir hyung, aku Cuma ke supermarket sebentar. Persediaan kecap kita habis. Aku pasti kembali begitu hyung selesai membaca surat ini.

Oh ya! Tisu ada di atas kulkas, kalau-kalau hyung membutuhkannya! XD Saranghae!"

" Bodoh!" Yesung tersenyum lalu akhirnya tertawa.

**~END~**

* * *

><p>fic apaan nih?<p>

hadoohhh...mian ya readers..

tapi saya tetap mengaharapkan ripiu dari kalian...

Gomawo...^^

Ripiu please..^^


End file.
